I've Just Seen A Face
by SiriusLovesRent
Summary: Roger struts into the loft one night all high on meeting a girl. He explains to his friends how he's just seen her face and fallen in hopeless love. IN SONG! Songfic. preRENT one-sided Roger/April, Mark/Maureen


**A/N: So I noticed, in my obsession with Roger, I've never written a fic **_**totally centered **_**around him. And I was all, "GASP! I MUST WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT HIM!" and this just kinda came out when I started to write. Even though I'm more of a Mimi/Roger person, I thought this would fit for Roger and April. This is also in honor of me going to see ADAM IN CONCERT on Sunday! Yaaay! I hope you like this! **

**Disclaimah: So yeah, I'm just chillin' over here with the Bohos. Like right now. Yeeah. Course I don't own RENT! And really, Jon's the only one who deserves to. I also don't own **_**I've Just Seen A Face**_** which is by the fucking geniuses known as The Beatles.**

**--**

Roger stumbled into the loft, a goofy smile on his face. He twirled around and did a few kicks and pranced into the kitchen area. He didn't even notice when Collins came up behind him. "Practicing for our _Chorus Line _audition?"

Roger jumped about five feet in the air and screamed. "OHMYGODAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He landed back on the ground and clutched his heart for a second before regaining his composure and getting that dreamy smile back on his face. He went over to the fridge, grabbed two beers, and thrust one into his friend's hands before slinking past Collins and sitting on the couch.

Collins shrugged and took a sip from the bottle. He made his way over to the couch and flopped down next to the rocker.

"Man, I'm in _love_." The rocker sighed dreamily and took a gulp of his drink.

Collins looked at him strangely. He crossed his legs and sat on them comfortably. "With me?"

Roger rolled his eyes. "No! I'm--"

"Oh Roggie! I always knew you were the one!" He said in a fake Southern high pitched drawl and threw his arms around Roger's neck and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

Roger pried the anarchist's arms off him and wiped his cheek hard. "GEEEEET OFF ME, YOU FUCKIN' ASSHOLE."

Collins laughed and put an arm around Roger's shoulder. Roger rolled his eyes. "As I was saying, not with _you_. There was this girl in the audience tonight--"

"Are you kidding me? Some chick in the audience? Rog--" Roger had probably had sex with every woman who has ever been in the audience at one of his band's gigs. What made this one different?

"No! No, April's different. She's…she's…_fiery_," He whispered passionately. Collins smiled, amused. "And she's complete hot. Damn, she's fucking _sexy_." He added for his manliness. "She's got this amazing red hair and these _perfect _teeth and she's awesome! She likes all these awesome bands and just…_god_."

Collins grinned. "Sounds like someone's in looooooveeee." He teased in a sing-song voice.

"Dude…that's just it. I am. I think I fell in love tonight." He rested his head in his hands and smiled again.

"Boy, do you seriously believe in that _love at first sight _thing? I think it's crazy when people believe in that shit. How can you just _know _you're in love when you see someone?" Collins shrugged. He was never one for love. Sure there were a few boyfriends and a few dates here and there, but he had never been interested in a _serious _relationship.

Roger opened his mouth to answer, but as he did, an angry looking, half dressed diva strutted into the room, dragging a certain half dressed filmmaker with her. She took a deep breath, "LOFT MEETING!"

Collins covered his ears. But Roger on the other hand, looked up and smirked. "Is it my birthday already?" He raised his eyebrows, taking in Maureen's partially clothed body.

She scoffed. "You sicken me." And grabbed the sweater Mark was trying to get over his head and slipped it over her torso. She looked down with a satisfied expressed. "Ha!" She stuck her tounge out, and of course, Roger did what any mature man would do: stuck his out right back at her.

"What's this about?" Collins asked with mild curiosity.

"Mark--" She glared daggers at her boyfriend. "Seems to think women can't be on top." Mark dropped his head into his hands, trying to hide the red that was spreading across his cheeks. "And I think we should have a meeting about WOMEN'S TOPPING RIGHTS!"

"Wow. Awkward time to walk into a conversation," Benny walked into the room and sat on the armrest of the couch. "What happened?"

Mark and Maureen then started shouting things at each other.

"-can be on top if I want-"

"-over reacting-"

"-sexist!-"

"-crazy bitch-"

"-I AM WOMAN!-"

"-never said you couldn't-"

"-GARG!-"

"-RAWR!-"

"SHUT UP!" Roger screamed over everyone. "Remember when this conversation was about _me_?"

Benny chuckled. "That's quite arrogant of you, Rog."

Roger blinked. "Dude, you're such a freakin' Oreo."

"An Oreo?"

"Black on the outside, white on the inside."

"Hardy har."

"_Oreoooooooooooooo_…" Roger sang quietly.

"Am NOT!"

"Do you _listen _to yourself talk?" Roger looked him over. "And you're _bald!"_

"What the hell does that have to do with _anything_?" Benny asked incredulously.

"I don't know! But its always bothered me! I mean, how do you get your head _that fricking shiny_? I've never felt it, but I'm assuming it feels like a _baby's bottom_!" Roger ranted, flailing his arms in the air.

"Rogerrrrrrrr…weren't you saying something a minute ago about yourself?" Collins drawled, losing interest in the conversation.

"Oh! Pookie!" Maureen squealed and gave Mark a kiss on the cheek. She pulled him down into a chair. Roger, Collins and Benny shook their heads. Their fights never lasted long.

"Yes! Well my friends, my best, dearest and closest friends…tonight, I fell in hopeless love." He took a deep breath and put a smirk on his face. "I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place where we just met, she's just the girl for me and I want all the world to see we've met." He flopped down next to Collins and put an arm around his shoulder. "Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm." He winked and jumped up. He stood on the table and spun around a few times. "Had it been another day, I might have looked the other way." As if they didn't understand, he turned his head to look to the side.

He jumped down and grabbed Maureen's hands, doing some weird waltz thing with her. "And I'd have never aware, but as it is I'll dream of her tonight."

Maureen giggled. "Da, da, da, da, da, da." He grinned and spun her back into Mark's lap.

"Falling, yes I am falling. And she keeps calling, me back again." He stared over at the phone longingly. _"Gave her my number,"_ He mouthed to them. He twirled around a pulled Collins up with him. "I have never known the likes of this, I've been alone and I have missed things and kept out of sight."

"For other girls were never quite like this?" The anarchist questioned.

Roger nodded. "Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm." He replied.

Collins spun him around and dipped him, then led him over the worn couch. Benny knew he was doomed when Roger gazed at him with a crazed look. Roger grabbed the Oreo by his shoulders and stared intently at him. "Falling! Yes I am falling, and she keeps calling me back again." Roger giggled happily. Benny looked at him strangely. Since when did Roger giggle?

Roger bounced up again and kicked his boots off, skidding around the floor on his socks.

Mark ignored Roger and reached for Maureen's hand. "Falling. Yes I am falling. And she keeps calling, me back again." He sang quietly in her ear. Maureen looked overwhelmed with the sweetness and flung herself at Mark, kissing him fiercely.

Roger turned his head and noticed this. He marched over to the oblivious couple. This was _his_ song! About _him and April_! This was the _Roger _show! Not the Mark and Maureen show! He snapped his fingers in their ears and pried their faces apart. "Falling. Yes _I am falling _and she keeps calling _me_ back again." He sang through gritted teeth.

The drama queen rolled her eyes and Mark pulled a tomato again.

Roger collapsed back into his spot. "Oh, falling. Yes I am falling. And she keeps calling, me back again." He grinned, letting April's face fill his head. He ran a hand through his spiky blond hair and sighed softly.

**--**

**A/N: Oh lalala. That was probably my worst writing so far. Like I swear. I probably'll take this down unless I get good feedback. It's fine if you guys don't like it...I don't / By the way: You should so go check ProngsLovesRent's **_**Occupation Hazard**_** if you haven't already. It's very good, I promise yeh.**

**Please review? I'll be your best frieeeeeeeeend!**


End file.
